


if you think three months is a long time, then i’ve been waiting forever

by ta3ileee



Category: NCT
Genre: AND aftercare !! vv importante, Foreplay, M/M, Smut, Teasing, Use of Safe Word, a lil fluff but its at the end, a little bit of drinking not rly tho, he he he yup, jae is just horny rly, omg i forgot jae twerks in this, some dirty talk u kno what it is, that’s it, uhm we
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta3ileee/pseuds/ta3ileee
Summary: “Do you wanna kiss me?”“Can I?”“I’d throw a fit if you didn’t.”“If you threw a fit, I guess I’d just have to put you in your place.”“I’d love to see you try.”





	if you think three months is a long time, then i’ve been waiting forever

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of sleeping but who asked ;))) anyways this took me three days but here is .. the first smut ive ever posted on this bitch !! enjoy this shit whores<3333

It was a pretty nice day out, not too hot, not too cold. It was the signal of spring, along with the ice on the trees melting outside, different birds chirping as the winter birds migrated somewhere colder, and new relationships blossoming. That one bothered Jaehyun just a little, but it wasn’t like he wanted a relationship. He wanted a fuck buddy, to be precise. 

Someone who he could be chill with, maybe cuddle with, but most importantly, get his cheeks torn apart by in the ungodly hours of the night (or the morning, Jaehyun didn’t mind.) But to no avail, Jaehyun hadn’t found someone who _wasn’t_ interested in getting emotionally invested in someone. This was something that Jaehyun constantly found himself whining over, like he was right now, to his best friend, Johnny.

“It’s not fair.” Jaehyun groans, rolling onto his back and letting his head loll over the edge the bed. “Everyone has someone. Except me!”

“There’s a lot of single people out there.” Johnny doesn’t lift his eyes from he sits on his beanbag chair, clearly absorbed in whatever he was editing on his computer. Jaehyun couldn’t be bothered to stare into his eyes to make out a reflection. 

“Yeah, and there’s a lot of single people who are getting their guts rearranged! And the worst part, is that I’m not one of them.” It makes Jaehyun want to cry, well not really, but it’s there. The closest Jaehyun has gotten to get his insides demolished was a vibrator that Yuta gifted to him as a joke, but, with a lot of stretching and prep, Jaehyun made it work. It felt like his prostate was getting ripped to shreds, but it felt good, so good that even remembering that orgasm made Jaehyun’s toes curl.

However, Jaehyun didn’t find the same satisfaction in making his own toes curl. He wanted someone to do it to him, because he was getting tired of his own boring antics. He wants something unpredictable and if he’s the one pleasuring himself, he knows what’s next and that takes way more pleasure away than it should. Jaehyun adjusts himself so that he’s facing Johnny, head on his arms. “You know what I want?”

“A bigger dildo?” Johnny guesses blindly. 

“Yes, but if you were listening to what I was saying, you’d know that’s not the answer I’m looking for.” 

“Oh, sorry,” Johnny types something quickly, “a fuck buddy.”

“Bingo! I think I should ask Ten or Doyoung to hook me up with someone.” Jaehyun caresses his chin and looks away, in thought. It really was a possibility. 

Finally, Johnny tears his attention from his computer. “Are you serious?”

“Desperate times call for desperate measures.” Jaehyun shrugs. “You don’t get my struggle because you don’t want something in your ass.”

“I want to be in someone’s ass, not someone in mine! You make it seem like tops don’t get horny too. And you, you’re just horny all the time.” 

“Can you blame me? Everyone always wants something they can’t have, and for me, that’s sex. From this point on, don’t talk to me unless you have someone who is willing to take over my insides, not my heart.” Jaehyun steps off the bed and stomps dramatically into the bathroom. After a slight door slam for comical effect, Johnny simply laughs. 

The door opens after a couple minutes, the door opens slightly. Jaehyun’s pink hair peaks out. “Can you get me some toilet paper? There’s none in here.”

“I don’t have anyone to give you!” Johnny bites back, using Jaehyun’s earlier statement against him.

Jaehyun groans loudly. “I’ll suck your dick if you get me toilet paper, Johnny, please!”

“You don’t need to suck my dick for me to get you toilet paper, alright, alright!” Johnny groans and gets up. 

“You’re really the best!” Jaehyun shouts when Johnny leaves. He taps his foot to an imaginary rhythm to pass time as he waits for Johnny to come back. When Johnny’s hand appears with a roll of toilet paper, Jaehyun takes it happily. “I love you so much!”

“Tell me about it.”

——

Jaehyun knows Johnny knew better than to think he was joking about asking Ten if he had anyone. So he was a bit confused at Johnny’s surprise at Ten showing up, with Doyoung of course. “I thought you were busy on Tuesdays.”

“I was, until I heard a fellow whore was in need.” Ten smiles as Jaehyun goes in for a hug. “So what exactly are you looking for?” Ten leads Jaehyun to the couch. Despite Jaehyun and Ten’s close proximity, Doyoung still finds a place to sit on Ten’s lap. 

Johnny plops onto a seat next to the couch. Jaehyun can tell by the way his eyebrows knit together and relax softly that he couldn’t be bothered to listen in on what him and Ten were going to discuss. Jaehyun puts his attention back to Ten, a cheesy smile on his face, “Someone tall, sweet but dominant, and obviously he has to be packing. Front and back, if that’s possible.”

“I think I have two people in mind.” Ten answers quickly, just as Jaehyun wanted. 

“Is one of them sadistic?” Jaehyun bites his finger, raising his eyebrow. “Gosh, I just want someone to make me cry.” 

“Well, in that case,” Ten looks back from some reason, “I’ve got one guy. His name is Joon, short for Namjoon. I can set up a night at the club for us all, and you and Joon can hit it off.” 

Jaehyun can’t hide the squeal that leaves his lips. He covers his mouth with his hands and curls his knees into his body. “Ah! Ten, you’re the best!”

“I kow, don’t mention it. Well anyways, me and Doie have business to handle. I’ll let you know when Joon is free and we’ll set it up, okay? See you later.” Ten presses a gentle kiss to Jaehyun’s forehead and takes Doyoung’s hand when he pulls away. “Bye, Johnny.”

Johnny waves weakly at him and rests his head on his fist. Jaehyun walks the couple out and shuts the door, turning to Johnny with an excited smile. Sure, it was a little embarrassing how excited he was just for some dick but he couldn’t find the shame to care right now. He’ll care after it’s all done. 

He skips to Johnny, “I hope Joon’s not open tonight so I can have to time to plan out a outfit worth whoring in.” Jaehyun says out loud, more to himself, but Johnny’s lack of reaction makes Jaehyun tilt his head. “Johnny?”

“Hm?” Johnny looks up at him.

“Are you gonna go with?” 

“I don’t think so.” 

Jaehyun crosses his arms, “What? Why not?”

“Why would I? I’d just be a third wheel for Doyoung and Ten and, you and Joon.” Jaehyun knows Johnny has a point, but he doesn’t care. If there’s anything about Johnny, he was the definition of a mood maker. Jaehyun knew that in order to properly party, he needed Johnny around. As excited as Jaehyun was, he still wants Johnny there to help him feel good about himself. Johnny was good at doing that for Jaehyun. 

“Okay, maybe you’re right, but still,”

“Still what?” 

“I’m thinking!” Jaehyun taps his chin before placing both hands on both sides of the chair, caging Johnny. “Please.” 

“That’s all you’ve got?” Johnny leans back and rolls his eyes. 

“Okay.” Jaehyun sighs. The lightbulb goes off in his head, so he moves his hands to Johnny’s neck and climbs onto his lap. He makes sure he shirt rides up a little. With a soft pout and a tilt of his head, he softens his voice, “Please?”

Johnny raises his eyebrows, “A little more.”

“Seriously?” Jaehyun groans. “You just wanna hear me beg.”

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t.” Johnny places one hand on Jaehyun’s hip, but it’s barely there. With such little touch, Jaehyun feels hyperaware. His mind was so focused on Johnny’s fingers that he hadn’t noticed Johnny leaning in closer, “Is that a problem?”

“Well, I mean, I don’t know.” Jaehyun mutters, scratching his head awkwardly. He leans back a little, only holding onto Johnny to keep his balance, and looks at Johnny. 

“Cat got your tongue?” Johnny laughs softly, “Get off me, you’re heavy.” 

Jaehyun shakes his head, going back to his difficult behavior, and forgetting about Johnny’s switch up. “What if I don’t want to? Wh– Oh shit!” Johnny stands up quickly, and that catches Jaehyun off guard almost as much as the fact that Johnny had his, large Jaehyun has to add, hands on Jaehyun’s ass. Obviously, to holf him. Before he can make a comment, he’s dropped onto the couch. “Hey!”

“I’m going to make lunch.” Johnny says, with a smile on his face. Jaehyun looks back with a matching smile. 

——

Joon happened to be free the next day, and the entire night before and day earlier wasn’t enough for Jaehyun to plan an outfit appropriate enough for the occasion. By now, he had tried on at least four outfits, to which Johnny all said were ‘fine’, but none caught his eye. 

“I don’t see why you’re so distressed about this. I think you look fine.” Johnny says. 

Jaehyun scans over himself. This outfit, a pair of loose pants, tightened around his waist with a seatbelt belt and chains to match. He had a dark red muscle tee that was cut short, but only showed his built stomach if he lifted his arms. He turns to Johnny with a pout, ruffling his hair. “I should change.”

“No, you’re not.” Johnny stands up and grabs Jaehyun’s shoulders, “You are hot as fuck, Jae. Sure, you look like an E–boy, but you’re a hot E–boy.” 

“Are you serious? Was that supposed to be a compliment?” Jaehyun pinches his temples, “This crazy, I’m changing again– what the hell?” Johnny cages Jaehyun in, eyes staring into Jaehyun’s soul.

“I’m serious. Don’t change again.” Johnny speaks sternly. 

“But–“

“But nothing. You look fine,” Johnny caresses Jaehyun’s cheek, “If I were Joon, I’d be going crazy over you. Now can we get going, Ten’s blowing up my phone?” Johnny’s switch up doesn’t even give Jaehyun time to process at all as the other leaves the room. Jaehyun picks out a random pair of Doc Martens and follows the other quickly. 

“You’re driving, right?” Jaehyun asks stupidly. 

“Jae, just because you have license doesn’t mean you’re capable of driving on the freeway.” Johnny jokes, referencing the time Jaehyun managed to hydroplane on /dry/ ground during the end of rush hour traffic, while cuffing the sleeves of his dark denim jacket. Jaehyun rolls his eyes. 

“That was one time! Can you let me live?” Jaehyun grabs the keys and throws them to Johnny when the other cups his hands. Johnny laughs loudly as he locks the door and walks towards the car. 

Jaehyun has a habit of putting his shoes on when they’re near the destination, so from that habit, he developed the habit of putting his feet up on the seat. Johnny didn’t mind much, but it only became an issue since Jaehyun didn’t put on his seatbelt because of his knees. 

Despite that, Jaehyun continued to place his feet on the seat. “Why aren’t you starting the car?”

“I’m waiting for you to put your seatbelt on.” Jaehyun laughs a little but his smile drops when he sees the serious expression on Johnny’s face in the dim lighting.

“Aww, come on! Why is it an issue now, you always let me do it!” Jaehyun whines. 

“Yeah, when I can see what’s in front of me. It’s dark and I don’t want to stop so suddenly that you go flying. Please just put the seatbelt on.” 

“Johnny..” Jaehyun tries a pout but Johnny doesn’t budge. He can see the stillness of Johnny’s face.

“Jae, just put the seatbelt on.”

“But it’s uncomfortable when I have my knees up with the seatbelt.” Jaehyun holds his face in his hands. He wanted to listen to Johnny, but he really didn’t want to feel uncomfortable. 

“I know, but the drive is short. It won’t be uncomfortable if you keep your legs down. Please?” Johnny finally gives a soft expression and Jaehyun draws the last straw, hand reaching for the seatbelt. 

“And if my legs come up again?”

“I’ll hold them down for you.” The car finally starts when Johnny turns the key. Jaehyun nibbles on his lip, pondering on how many different ways that sentence could be interpreted. He already knew that Johnny meant keeping his hand on his thigh for the majority of the ride, no doubt, because Johnny was already a one handed driver. Normally, his right hand never had anything to do except rest on the compartment in the middle.

Jaehyun nods as Johnny puts his hand on the back of Jaehyun’s seat to look behind him so he can reverse. He turns up some music, too lazy to hook something up from his phone. Johnny’s bluetooth and Jaehyun’s phone didn’t seem to get along, so Jaehyun usually didn’t listening to music on his, but he also didn’t want to bother taking Johnny’s phone. Besides, Fancy was playing and Jaehyun didn’t think this was worth changing the song. 

“Fancy you!” Jaehyun does the dance as much as his memory allowed him to. Johnny laughs softly at him. “This song still goes hard. Ahead of its time.”

“It only came out three months ago.” 

“Okay and? That’s a long time.” Jaehyun goes back to humming the end of the song, bringing up his knee to rest his head on. The seatbelt pulls against him uncomfortably, making him groan. 

“Jae,” Johnny presses Jaehyun’s leg down, “your leg?”

“Sorry.” Jaehyun mutters. He looks down at Johnny’s hand holding, more like gripping, his thigh down. Subconsciously, he grips his other thigh, for comparison. He knew Johnny’s hands were big, and wasn’t shocked at the fact that his hand didn’t grab all like Johnny’s did, but that didn’t stop him from trying to grab his thigh more than Johnny. 

He lifts his thigh a little to see if it would make it easier. Most of the work came from his thumb, where he was feeling the stretch in that area between his thumb and index finger. He ignores as he tries to wrap his around his thigh. He wasn’t thick, by societal standards, but he liked to think for his height and size, there was some amount of meat on him. And usually he was grateful for that, but now, when his competitiveness showed through, he was damn near cursing it. 

“For fucks sake.” He cusses. 

“Give it a rest, Jae.”

“Give what a rest?” Jaehyun asks, while holding his thigh with both hands, like a dumbass.

“You think I didn’t see you comparing? Come on now.” Johnny shakes his head with a chuckle. 

“Listen, don’t get cocky just because you have big ass hands. Some of us make do with what we have.” Jaehyun points a menacing finger, to which Johnny pretends he’s affected, even though he’s looking at the road. “It seems like my thighs are bigger in these pants.”

“Your thighs are big as is.”

“What?”

“We’re here!” 

Jaehyun looks ahead and sees the cheesy neon sign. He suddenly remembers the reason for the clubbing and forgets all about whether his thighs were big or not. He excitedly pulls on his shoes and exits the car, Johnny following behind slowly. A very annoyed Ten stands, exasperatedly stomping towards the two. 

“Took you whores long enough.” Ten spits and Johnny apologizes coolly. “Joon’s been waiting for you, you can head in.”

“Wish me luck, babes!” Jaehyun skips inside, thankful the club wasn’t so busy. It was a Wednesday so Jaehyun wasn’t expecting a full house. It was when he finally got inside and stopped that he realized he didn’t know what Joon looked like. 

So he makes his goal to find Doyoung, because maybe they were together. That goal proves to be just as hard because there seemed to be a hundred 6’0 black haired men in the way. He sighs and heads to the bar, deciding he’d wait for them to cross paths instead. He hops onto a seat, tapping the wooden table loudly to catch the bartender’s attention. 

“And what can I get for you?”

“Shots, any flavor.” Jaehyun winks and the bartender nods playfully. He taps his finger, scanning around for anyone that matched the very vague description. Suddenly, Johnny’s soft pink shirt came into view. “How’d you find me so fast?”

“I guess it’s my eye for Jaehyuns. I thought you were gonna find Joon?” Johnny raises his eyebrows. 

“I was, then I realized I don’t know what he looks like. Then I was gonna find Doyoung but I got lazy and wanted shots. If he finds me, he finds me. Thanks.” Jaehyun takes the five shot glasses from the bartender. Johnny takes one and downs it, face contorting at the taste. 

“Honestly, Jae. I don’t think you should hook up with him.” Johnny slams the cup down on the table. 

“One shot and you’re already spilling what’s in that brain of yours?” 

“I’m serious.”

Jaehyun tilts his head, “Oh. Why didn’t you say anything earlier?”

“I don’t,” Johnny exhales deeply, “I don’t know, but I’m telling you now. It isn’t a good idea to fuck someone you just met.”

“And why not?”

“You know why. I’m just looking out for you, okay?” Johnny takes Jaehyun’s hand and strokes his thumb along the expanse of Jaehyun’s hand. “Go have fun.”

“Okay.” Jaehyun says, hopping off the seat and bumping into Ten. “Hey! Where’s Joon?”

“He’s right... here!” Ten pulls on Joon’s sleeve, the other turning around. Jaehyun immediately pulls him in for a hug, and pulls back, still holding his arms. 

“Hey.”

“You are a fine piece of ass.” 

“So I’ve been told. You’re not so bad yourself. Let’s get drinks.” Jaehyun waves back at Ten and Johnny while Joon leads towards another bar. Jaehyun cheked Joon out, his tall stature, his tan skin, it was all here, not to mention how built he was. It was /all here./ Joon orders out some drinks Jaehyun couldn’t be bothered to listen into, sitting in the stool next to Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun rests his head on his balled fists, looking at Joon dreamily. It was no doubt that the other was eye candy, and Jaehyun had an eye for that, but he couldn’t help but keep on replaying what Johnny said to him. Maybe he shouldn’t.. maybe he should. Great, now he’s actually thinking about his decision. This was something Jaehyun wanted to do with his conscience beating him up. 

It seems like Joon could feel Jaehyun’s brain gears turning by the way he pushes a tall glass his way. “You look like you need it.” 

“Fuck yeah, I do.” Jaehyun takes a sip, feelig refreshed at the lemony taste. He gulps and wipes his mouth with his thumb, “Is your dick big?”

“Well, if I say so myself, but maybe I’ll let you be the judge of that.” Joon winks. Jaehyun doesn’t want to admit but something clenches, like his hand around his glass. 

Before he can come up with a witty remark, he feels a soft hand on his hip. He gets prepared to smack whoever it was, then he saw it was Johnny. “Oh, Johnny!”

“I was just checking on you. Hey, man.” Johnny puts his hand out for a fist bump, which Joon happily receives. “Having fun?”

“Yes, I am. Now scram.” Jaehyun mutters the last part as he leans back to Johnny’s ear. “At least let me feel him up. Come on now.”

Johnny puts his hands up in defense. “Alright, alright. I’ll leave it to y’all.” He smiles as he walks away, his hand lingering on Jaehyun’s hip until he’s too far. Jaehyun watches him mix into the crowd, but he can still see the tall male in the sea of people. Even though he’s so far, there’s something in Johnny’s eyes that makes it hard for Jaehyun to look away. Johnny takes a sip of a drink, which Jaehyun knows is water, because he’s driving.

Jaehyun makes a face at him, that’s supposed to make him look away but the other simply winks and walks off. When Jaehyun turns around, Joon has an unreadable expression on his face, between confusion and amusement. “What?” Jaehyun leans his head on his fist and sips his drink. He didn’t really want to drink it that much anyways.

“Is he your boyfriend?” Joon smiles.

“Oh, no way!” Jaehyun chokes on his spit, “Is that what it looks like? It’s not like he’s bad or anything, but I don’t do relationships. I just like to fuck.” 

“Seems like Johnny is up for that challenge.” Joon laughs a little, but Jaehyun is a little confused.

“What do you mean?” 

“Are you serious? I’m seeing the way he looks at you. He wants to devour you _whole_.“ Joon explains, but Jaehyun doesn’t believe it. Johnny is his friend, and friends don’t fuck. Well, scratch that, they do, but Jaehyun didn’t want to be part of that, not with Johnny. Unless? No.. anyways! When Joon realizes Jaehyun is struggling to come to a conclusion, he drops it, “Come on, let’s dance.” 

Jaehyun accepts Joon’s hand wordlessly, already dancing. He spins himself with Joon’s arm, pressing his back to Joon’s front. He looks back at Joon with a smirk before throwing that shit back. “Oh?” Joon says over the music and places his hands on Jaehyun’s hips. 

Jaehyun may not have much to work with, but he works with what he has. He puts his hand on knees, throwing that ass back to the beat of the music. He knew he was killing it, by the way cheers and whoops were coming out of Joon’s mouth, along with others, and the growth he feels rubbing against his ass. He grinds particularly hard before he stands up and blows a kiss to Joon. He turns to face Joon, but catches a glimpse of Johnny’s face. If Jaehyun thought that /Joon’s/ face was unreadable, then Jaehyun was going illiterate just looking at Johnny’s. 

He ignores it for now as he presses tiny kisses under Joon’s ear. “How was that?”

“I’m hard as rock, what do you think?” Joon practically moans.

“I think you should handle that. I’ll be right back, don’t go nowhere.” Jaehyun winks and struts off, looping around people towards Johnny. He slides next to him, staring at him. 

“What?” Johnny giggles.Jaehyun just lays his head on his fist and widens his eyes a little. “I saw you throwing it back out there, didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Didn’t know your eyes couldn’t be dried out by way you’ve been staring me down all night. What’s up with that?” 

Johnny smiles a little, “Is that an issue?”

“It isn’t, but I’m curious.” 

“Well,” Johnny adjusts himself so his body is facing himself as much as the booth table allows. His eyes are hooded, his lips parted, and he looks wasted, which is weird, because Jaehyun knows Johnny hasn’t had a sip of alcohol. For some reason, it makes Jaehyun feel hotter than Joon has made him feel all night. But, he doesn’t show it. He urges Johnny to keep speaking. “I’ve just been watching you enjoy your night. You’ve been having fun, it seems.”

“I have. What, you wanna have fun with me?” Jaehyun raises his eyebrow quickly and smiles cockily. 

The confidence fades when Johnny suddenly pulls him closer, lips dangerously close to his ear. Jaehyun’s breath hitches, because it feels scary to breathe, with Johnny so close. “The only fun I wanna have you with is fun that only you and me should see.”

Jaehyun wraps his arm around Johnny’s neck, “R–really?” He clears his throat. “Only now you wanna fuck me? What about before?”

“Darling, if you think three months is a long time, then I’ve been wanting you forever. I’ve always wanted you but I never knew how to tell you when you were always whining about finding someone who could do you the way you wanted. Now, seeing you all over these other people, I can’t keep letting you slip out of my grasp. Not when I know I could fucking destroy you.” 

“Well, now you have me. What are you gonna do?” Jaehyun bites his lip.

Johnny scoots Jaehyun out of the booth and stands up, gripping his wrist. He’s dragged through people, before they stop at the booth where Ten, Doyoung, and Joon sit at. Joon smiles triumphantly at Ten as Johnny speaks. “We have to go.”

“You should. I can see your hard ons. Now go!” Joon claps and Ten nods along with his statement. Jaehyun is confused but he’s not given time to form a question as Johnny drags him to the exit. Jaehyun may not like car rides that much but he’s never been more excited to get inside the car.

Johnny starts the car before Jaehyun can put on his seatbelt. He looks down at his leg, and puts it up, not out of habit, but because he knew Johnny would push it down. When he does, his hand were dangerously close to where Jaehyun was thinking. He tries to put his leg up but Johnny uses force to keep his leg down. “I know what you want me to do and it’s not gonna happen.”

“But why?”

“Because I said so. Give me your safe word.” 

Jaehyun licks his lips, “I say grass, it’s to let you I’m okay. If I say tree, stop.” 

“Alright, princess or slut?”

“Slut. Fuck.” Jaehyun looks at Johnny. “What are you into? Vanilla?” He laughs, which turns into a sigh when Johnny grips his thigh.

“I wanna make you cry, baby. In tears, sobbing, shaking, begging for mercy.” Johnny says, so subtly that it makes Jaehyun’s thighs clench. He didn’t know what answer he expecting, but it wasn’t that. Definitely not that, but he’s glad that’s what he said. 

“And how will you do that?”

“How do you want me to?”

“Try whatever and I’ll let you know if it’s out of limits or not.” Jaehyun grins, putting his hand over Johnny’s. “Do you wanna kiss me?”

“Can I?” 

“I’d throw a fit if you didn’t.” 

“If you threw a fit, I guess I’d just have to put you in your place.”

“I’d love to see you try.” 

They pull into the driveway and Jaehyun feels like he could run a mile. He’s already up the walkway by the time Johnny locks the car for the night. Jaehyun stands by the door, tapping his foot impatiently. Johnny jiggles the keys for the house key and laughs. “The more impatient you are, the more I’ll make you wait.”

“That doesn’t make sense!” Jaehyun pouts.

“It does when you understand that patience is a virtue, baby. Come on.” Johnny cups Jaehyun’s chin and enters the house. The second Jaehyun steps in, the door is shut loudly and he’s pressed against the wall. Johnny’s hand feels like fire when it creeps under his shirt and just stays there. 

He meets Johnny’s eyes, and immediately looks away. Johnny chuckles and grabs his chin, forcing him to look at him. Jaehyun leans forward to kiss Johnny, surprised Johnny kisses back, because he was expecting Johnny to reject him. The upper hand shifts from Jaehyun to Johnny, though Jaehyun fights desperately to be in control. He wraps his arm around the other’s neck and pulls him closer, in attempt to get control again but it doesn’t work.

Johnny’s other finds it way under Jaehyun’s thigh and hikes it to his waist. Jaehyun takes the hint and hooks his leg properly around Johnny’s hip. He tightens his arms around Johnny’s neck. “Jump.” Johnny whispers and Jaehyun obeys without a second thought. 

Johnny holds him tightly, and Jaehyun feels safe as the other carries him to his room. His back hits the back of his bed and Johnny finally pulls away. “Johnny..”

“What?” Johnny caresses Jaehyun’s stomach before pushing Jaehyun’s shirt to expose his nipples. “I pull away for one second and you’re already whining? Don’t be too spoiled, Jae.”

“But I want you.” Johnny leans closely to Jaehyun, hand cupping Jaehyun’s cheek while his thumb caresses his cheek. His hand drifts down to Jaehyun’s neck, and grips it softly. He gives Jaehyun a look and Jaehyun nods, “Grass.”

“Okay.” Johnny grips his neck tighter and Jaehyun lets a high pitched noise, close to a moan but not quite. “You’re going to be patient, you hear me? Wait and be a good boy, you can do that, can’t you?” 

“I don’t want to..” Jaehyun frowns and yelps when Johnny pinches his nipple.

“I said, you can do that, can’t you?” Johnny lowers his voice near to a growl, and Jaehyun swears he feels all his blood rush down south. “Don’t you wanna be a good little slut for me? Hm?”

Jaehyun nods, grinning when Johnny smiles. He releases his hand and places his lips where his thumb just was. His lips were soft, as was his tongue, which brushed against his skin from time to time. Johnny switched spots, sucked a little and switched again. His thumb found itself fondling with Jaehyun’s nipples, which aroused Jaehyun more than it should have. Surprisingly enough, Jaehyun didn’t play with his nipples much, because they were so sensitive.

His toes curled in his shoes, which were still on, rubbin against the hard soles. He already felt like he was melting and his clothes felt like pure lava on him.“Johnny. Johnny?”

“Yes?”

“My clothes. Hot.. hot.” Jaehyun speaks through groans as Johnny sucks hungrily the sweet spot on his neck. “Take them off.”

“What was that? Are you asking me or telling me?” Johnny whispers under Jaehyun’s ear.

“Can you take them off?”

“Ask nicely. Were you ever taught manners or am I gonna have to teach you?”

“Are you gonna spank me or something?” Jaehyun rolls his eyes.

“Jung, you better watch your mouth.”Johnny gives Jaehyun a stern look. Being referred to by his last name was something Jaehyun didn’t really like, but hearing it from Johnny made sparks fly in his body. He found pleasure in pissing Johnny off. “You act as if I won’t do it. Do not fucking try me, because I will put you in your place.” 

“Sure.”

“You talk all that shit now but when you’re sobbing for me to fuck you, you won’t be so confident, huh?” Johnny pulls Jaehyun’s shoes off, then his pants. A wet spot is prominent on his underwear, his hardness on full display under the thin fabric. 

He looks at Johnny through his eyelashes, in an attempt to soften him but the other doesn’t seem affected by Jaehyun. Not at all, and it throws Jaehyun off just a little. Johnny sits comfortably on his knees in between Jaehyun’s legs, fingers running up and down Jaehyun’s bare thighs. Jaehyun pretends it doesn’t bother him, but it did, because he was fucking twitching in his underwear and Johnny wasn’t tending to it? 

He sits up on his elbows and tilts his head, met with a smirk from Johnny. “What?”

“What do you mean what? Aren’t you going to jerk me off?”

“You think I’m like all the other guys you’ve been with? One, I’ll do what I want and two, you’re not telling me what the fuck to do. Understand?”

“But– o–oh.” Jaehyun is cut off when Johnny squeezes him through his underwear while his other hand plays with his other untouched nipple. 

“But what?” Johnny giggles, stroking Jaehyun softly. His fingers were barely touching him and it was slowly driving Jaehyun mad. He wasn’t used to all this foreplay, by now he’d already be close to his first orgasm, but weirdly enough, he was enjoying it. 

Just as Johnny was enjoying Jaehyun’s thighs trembling from the soft touches. His abs were clenched and his breaths were slow, all in attempts to calm down from the teasing. Every time he tried to close his thighs, Johnny pushed them apart further and held it there, using his strength to his advantage. Despite all Jaehyun’s efforts, the touches didn’t get harder or softer. 

Jaehyun tried to keep his eyes up at the ceiling, but they always ended up looking at the headboard when he arched his back. His stomach began to boil with that familiar feeling and it felt unreal, how he felt his first orgasm come on and he was still clothed. “Joh–Johnny.. I’m about to c–come.”

“You’re not.” Johnny stops running his fingers over Jaehyun’s underwear and removes them, throwing them on the floor. When the air hits Jaehyun, it feels so good and so bad. Johnny immediately goes to hold his thighs apart. Jaehyun moves his hand down but it’s slapped away. “You’re not allowed to touch yourself.”

“Wh–why?”

“Because I don’t want you. I want you to put them here.” Johnny scoots in between Jaehyun’s legs completely, Jaehyun can feel his denim covered hardon rubbing against his perineum, and uses his hands to put Jaehyun’s just above his pubes. “Hold your hands there. If you keep them, I’ll reward you at the end. Sound good?”

“Yes.”

“Good, now gimme kiss.” Johnny pushes his lips and leans down, and Jaehyun meets him halfway for the sweet kiss. It’s random, but it makes Jaehyun feel good and he likes that a lot. He plops back onto his back and sighs shakily. Johnny’s hips roll so slowly, Jaehyun almost questioned if he was moving for a second, but he just knew because every roll sent vibrations throughout Jaehyun’s body. 

He fought every urge to touch himself, but it was so hard, especially since it was right there. He didn’t know what was stopping him and honestly, he didn’t want to find out. Johnny’s dominance overpowered Jaehyun, and he was trying to get used to it, because he usually had the upper hand, but it was difficult not making snappy remarks. All the thoughts rush out of his mind when Johnny finally grips him and all he can think about is the other’s hand going up and down, deathly slow.

He watches Johnny’s hand and bites his lip. Johnny jerks his wrist and Jaehyun arches his back, whimpering quietly. Johnny goes back to his slow ministrations, and jerks him again, and repeats before he builds a pattern. The boiling that went away without Jaehyun even noticing comes back and it’s stronger, and closer. Jaehyun bites his tongue against warning Johnny of his release because he knows Johnny will stop. He doesn’t want that.

Somehow, Johnny just knows. He knows because he pulls his hand away and Jaehyun lets out a frustrated groan. He moves his hand up his hair and grips it. “Johnny!”

“What?”

“Why won’t you let me come?” 

“Not yet, baby. Not yet. Word?”

“Grass.” Jaehyun says with another pout. Johnny gives a gentle kiss to the side of his lips, his body pressing on Jaehyun’s. The rough material of Johnny’s jeans rub against the head of Jaehyun’s cock, and it’s enough for Jaehyun to nearly come. Just one more and Jaehyun’s done for. “Johnny..”

He looks at him through hooded eyelids when Johnny lifts his head from Jaehyun’s neck. “I know.” He pulls back and strips the clothes off his top half, his jacket and shirt. Jaehyun’s eyes are trained on Johnny’s body like a hawk. Sure, he didn’t have abs, more like more of a tummy but Jaehyun thought it was great. Johnny looked fucking sexy either way. 

He unloops his belt and holds it up, “I’ll be using this if I need to.”

“You’re gonna spank me with the belt?”

“Of course not! I prefer to use my hand, this is to tie you up. Grass?”

“Not grass. Please don’t tie me up.” Jaehyun frowns.

“Okay, darling. Don’t worry.” Johnny throws his belt to the floor. His fingers creep up the side of Jaehyun’s face, “Suck.” He pushes them into Jaehyun’s mouth. Jaehyun obeys, and covers Johnny’s fingers in saliva like his life depends on it. He was shaking with excitement because he knew what was coming next. 

Johnny pulls his fingers away and immediately pushes the pad of his finger against Jaehyun’s rim. Jaehyun whimpers, tapping his fingers rhythmically against his stomach in anticipation. “Johnny?”

“I’ll do it. Say please.”

“But why?”

“Do you want it or not?” Johnny raises his eyebrow. “I could sit here all night. This is for you, so your choice.”

Jaehyun sighs. He’s not one to ask nicely for things like this, and he definitely didn’t like begging, which Johnny seemed to want him to do. Most people he’s been with give him what he asks for when he asks, and that was it. He wasn’t used to waiting, but he was feeling desperate. So desperate that he whispers out a tiny, “Please.”

“Hm?”

“Johnny, please.”

“Please what?”

“Johnny, you know what I want!”

“Are you yelling at me?” Johnny moves his hand away from Jaehyun.

“Sorry, Johnny.” Jaehyun says as his thighs tremble some more. “Please, just finger me. Inside, I want your fingers. Please..”

“Since you asked so prettily.” Johnny grins and pushes his finger into the first joint. He moves it where it is, and it feels good, but Jaehyun knows something was up. 

Before he can look up, he feels the stretch of the next finger. Johnny’s fingers were a size different than Jaehyun’s, so even though he didn’t push in all the way, the stretch was there. He turns his fingers a little and pulls them out, pushing them back in and curling them. The combo moves makes Jaehyun’s right leg straighten out.

A third finger joins the team and Jaehyun grabs a pillow to put over his face. “Fuck..” Johnny spreads his fingers a little while pushing the pillow away and Jaehyun arches his back, whimpering out another ‘please.’

“It’s so great watching you fall apart because of my fingers. Just my fingers and you’re in shambles.” Johnny speaks triumphantly, pushing his fingers in deeper. He pushes Jaehyun’s hips down when they lift off the mattress. “Good little slut, taking my fingers. Hope you can handle my cock this well.”

“I c–can’t wait.” Jaehyun whispers.

“I know,” Johnny slowly pushes his fingers in as deeper as they can, smiling as he watches Jaehyun practically suck him in, “I know you can’t.”

Jaehyun spreads his legs wider, whining out Johnny’s name. He shuts his eyes as Johnny turns his fingers extremely slow. “Pl–please, more.”

“I was gonna put four fingers anyway. You ready?”

“Yes, Johnny. I’m ready! I’m so ready.” Jaehyun speaks quickly. “Yes, that’s it. Fuck, thank you.” Jaehyun furrows his eyebrows as Johnny adds the last finger. This stretch burns just a little but Jaehyun doesn’t mind. He likes it. 

“Good boy. You like that, don’t you?” Jaehyun goes to answer but his sentence breaks down to broken moans as Johnny curls his fingers against Jaehyun’s sweet spot. “Tell me, do you like that?” Johnny massages Jaehyun’s prostate.

“I–I.. I– fuck– do. I–I do. Johnny!” Jaehyun’s eyes roll back as his back arches, his fingers twitching. “I–I’m.. ‘M cl–close!”

Johnny pulls his fingers out and Jaehyun swears tears collect on his waterline but they don’t fall. Immediately, his fingers are replaced by wetness, which Jaehyun can only hope is Johnny’s tongue. He sits up on his elbows again and lets out a content sigh that turns into a moan at the sight of Johnny’s head between his leg. He grinds his hips against the other’s face and grips a clump of his hair, but is pushed back when Johnny holds his hips still. 

“J–Johnny..” Jaehyun’s mouth forms an ‘O’ as his much awaited orgasm comes closer until it reaches. His entire body convulses and his legs snap shut around Johnny’s head as spurts of cum paint his stomach. Johnny continues to eat him out through his orgasm when he pushes his legs back open. “Fuck!” Jaehyun yells, Johnny devouring him as if he was his last meal. “No mor–more. No more!” 

Johnny finally pulls away and Jaehyun falls back onto the bed, still shaking a little. “Word?”

“Grass.. but giv–give me a m–minute.” Jaehyun huffs. “Da–damn Johnny.”

“I’m not finished with you yet.” Johnny rids himself of his pants at last, bright blue undies on display. Jaehyun would’ve laughed if he wasn’t still experiencing aftershocks. 

“What?”

“You’re bound to come more than once tonight, baby. Never experienced that before, eh?” Jaehyun breathes heavily when Johnny pulls off his underwear. He catches a glimpse of Johnny’s package and swallows thickly. He has to look away because just the thought of /that/ being in him made his insides twist. “Condoms and lube?”

“Are you clean?”

“Yeah. Are you?”

“I don’t fuck without condoms. But I trust you, so I’ll let you raw dog me.” Jaehyun feels a blush creep up his neck.Johnny smiles and swipes the come off Jaehyun’s stomach, using it as lube. He strokes himself a little and adjusts himself to Jaehyun’s hole.

“Ready?” 

“I’m dying over here, fuck me!”

“What did I tell you earlier?” Johnny narrows his eyes.

“Patience is a virtue?”

“That and?”

“Asking nicely.” 

“Good, now apply.”

Jaehyun pouts as he speaks, “Can you please fuck me?”

“Good boy.” Johnny holds Jaehyun’s hips and pushes in. Jaehyun lets out a window breaking moan at the sensation and stretch, hands going to Johnny’s biceps. His eyebrows are knitted together as he shuts his eyes tightly, moans spilling out of his mouth uncontrollably. Johnny bottoms and grabs Jaehyun’s neck, leaning closely. “Feel good?”

Jaehyun hums and whimpers. Johnny kisses him softly, still holding his neck, and Jaehyun kisses back. He hooks his arm around the other’s neck as he begins to thrust. He tries to kiss Johnny through each moan but it gets so much that Jaehyun has to pull away. Johnny speaks dirty nothings into his ear, growling as each thrust gets harder than the last. 

Jaehyun can’t even form words properly to answer every question Johnny gives, as Johnny fucks the coherence out of him. With his free hand, Johnny pushes Jaehyun’s leg up and angles his hips differently, hitting his sweet spot perfectly. Jaehyun’s stomach clenches and he chokes, toes curling so hard he thinks they might get stuck that way. Each thrust makes Jaehyun’s thought process fall apart. 

“Hmm! Johnny..!” He whines. 

“You’re taking my cock so well. So fucking well, I wish you could see how you just pull me in.” Johny sits back on his knees and groans, pulling out. 

“Wh–why?”

“C’mere.” Johnny motions for Jaehyun to come closer. With heavy breaths, the other obeys, crawling towards him til his hands on Johnny’s thighs.

“Am I gonna suck your dick?”

“Are you gonna ride me?”

Jaehyun pushes his hair out of his face, damp and frizzy from the sweat and friction. He leans down and takes Johnny into his mouth without a word. He grips what he doesn’t put into his mouth, just until he goes all the way. His mouth reaches the base, nose tickling against freshly shaved skin. He comes up til the tip and just sucks there, reveling in Johnny’s sounds. 

He digs the slit with his tongue and then deepthroats him again, looking up through his eyelashes. Johnny looks ruined from his view, but Jaehyun knows he looks worse. Johnny pulls him up for a kiss and Jaehyun takes the opportunity to seat himself onto Johnny. He adjusts it right under him and sits down, the stretch new all over again. 

This time around, it’s slow as Jaehyun rolls his hips with skill. He likes the way Johnny holds him. He throws his head back, then presses a kiss to Johnny’s forehead. The other kisses Jaehyun’s collarbone and thrusts up when Jaehyun pushes down. The movement makes Jaehyun clench. 

“Fuck.” Johnny spits harshly, running his hands up and down Jaehyun’s side. 

Jaehyun picks up speed and clenches around Johnny again. Johnny’s grip on Jaehyun’s tightens and his upward strokes get sloppier and harder. He’s close and Jaehyun knows. He could get off and leave Johnny hanging, but there’s something and it makes Jaehyun want to see Johnny fall apart. He clenches as hard as he can and he knows Johnny’s finished by the way he holds Jaehyun like his life depends on it and moans out Jaehyun’s name. “Fuck baby.” Johnny sighs with heavy breaths. “All fours.”

“Don’t you need a minute?”

“All fours, I said.” Jaehyun pulls out, feeling Johnny’s come leak out of it. He wouldn’t have minded it but he was face down, ass up with his hole spread and exposed. His thighs were going to be covered. With no warning, Johnny enters him again and it feels better than before. 

He tries a different stroke approach than before, quick when going in and slow when going out. Jaehyun holds onto the sheet for dear life because each thrust pushes Jaehyun forward, closer to the headboard. Lewd moans flood out of him like a song on the radio and get higher when he feels Johnny’s hand massage his scalp. Suddenly, he’s pulled up by his hair. Johnny pulls him hair and leans down, meeting him halfway. Jaehyun leans his head on Johnny’s shoulder and reaches a hand to hold his thigh. Johnny wraps an arm around his stomach to keep him in place. 

“I wish you could see yourself right now. You look so fucking hot.” 

Jaehyun turns his head for a kiss which Johnny gladly accepts. After the kiss, Jaehyun tugs lightly at Johnny’s arm and the other takes the hint, letting him fall forward. Jaehyun’s only able to hold himself up for a second, before his arms just give up. He feels Johnny adjust himself a little and then, his sweet spot is abused again.

“Right there, please, pl–please!” Jaehyun whines out. Johnny slaps his ass and strokes harder, slapping his hips to Jaehyun’s ass. “‘M coming!” Jaehyun shouts it before he can think it, shocked he’s coming for two reason, one, because he already came untouched already and two, because he already came. To come twice was already a rare phenomenon for Jaehyun but to come  untouched ?  Twice? Jaehyun would never let anyone fuck him again, unless they were Johnny. 

Johnny’s hand runs across Jaehyun’s back, “Come.” And Jaehyun does. Harder than the first time and it feels like he’s ascended. He sees white and for a second, he forgets where he is. When he comes to, his legs give out too. “Word?”

“G–grass.” Jaehyun whispers as Johnny puts him on his side, and pushes back in. He’s sensitive and he feels every thrust in, thrust out with every part of his body. He shudders as Johnny fucks him soft and slow. He finds Jaehyun’s sweet spot too quickly and the second he thrust into it, Jaehyun feels the true definition of overstimulation. He tries to hold it out for as long as he can but it’s just too much. “Tree! T–tree!”

Johnny pulls out and fixes Jaehyun onto his back, he lays beside him and stares at him. Jaehyun can feel it. He turns his head and smiles when he sees Johnny’s dopey smile. “What?”

“Nothing. You were just really good. Do you wanna shower yet?”

“I’m so tired but a bath sounds nice.” Jaehyun shuts his eyes. “My legs feel absolutely numb.”

“Good. Let me get that bath running for you, baby.” Johnny waddles into the bathroom. Jaehyun hums to himself, replaying the moments he just experienced.

It played too vividly, as if he was reliving it, which he wouldn’t mind actually. That was hands down the best he’s ever had, but he wouldn’t admit it just yet. He hears the bath water run and then Johnny comes back out with a mini towel. He sits on the bed and begins wiping Jaehyun. 

“Why wipe me down if we’re gonna take a shower?”

“Because I know you feel sticky and disgusting.” Johnny puts his hand on Jaehyun’s back, helping him sit up a little as he wipes between his legs. He puts the towel on the bedside table and scoops Jaehyun into his arms. “I know your legs hurt but you’re gonna have to stand so I can soap you.”

“Okay.” Jaehyun frowns as Johnny steps into the showers. He lets him down one leg at a time and he nearly falls, but Johnny catches him. He keeps his arm around the other shoulder. It makes showering harder but they make do.

Once they’re rinsed off, Jaehyun insists in just sitting the bathwater until they’re all pruny. Jaehyun knows Johnny couldn’t find it in him to say no by the way he gets in first and sits down, with Jaehyun in his arms. Jaehyun lays against his front, playing with his hands underwater. 

“Do you like kissing me, Johnny?” 

“I do, actually.”

“Oh.”

There’s a little silence before Johnny says, “Do you like kissing me?”

“Maybe.” Jaehyun shrugs and Johnny laughs. “I mean, your lips are soft or whatever.”

“You should kiss me right now. I mean, your lips are soft or whatever too.” Jaehyun shifts a little so he can look at Johnny comfortably. He cups Johnny’s face and just stares at the other, who looks up at him.

“Maybe I should. You wouldn’t stop me, would you?”

“I’d be crazy if I did.” Johnny speaks with a smile as Jaehyun kisses him.

He’s never kissed anyone before, during, or after sex. That was something he didn’t like, but with Johnny, it was just different. He couldn’t put his finger on it. Jaehyun didn’t know what he just blossomed but he knows that whatever it was, he didn’t want it to end. Not at all.


End file.
